


Quarrel and Lions

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, also the lions are here, but get better, starts off with angst, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: "Maybe Earth doesn't miss you. What if your family already forgot about you!?"  keith yelled at Lance. The moment Lance's fist met his gut, Keith knew he had messed up pretty bad. When Lance stopped talking to him, he knew he wasn't going to be forgiven.  But with two lions, and an aching heart, Keith is going to fix this.





	Quarrel and Lions

Pidge and Hunk were currently sitting on the couch, each one  involved in their device. Somewhere in the room they could hear Keith and Lance. Pidge and Hunk were half tuning in and out the argument that Keith and Lance were having. It was a bit awkward, but also entertaining. At least it was until the tone began to have some bitterness and poison in it and suddenly, their bickering was getting personal. Pidge and Hunk stopped whatever they were doing and only listened.

"Maybe Earth doesn't miss you. What if your family already forgot about you!?"  They heard Keith yell. 

And then there was silence. Both Hunk and Pidge turned to look at the conflict, and-

Lance had tears on his eyes, but also a fist that was extended, as if he had punched something. But _ \- oh. _ He actually had punched Keith on his gut.

Keith was catching his breath and looking hurt. (Because of course he was, Lance just punched him, and by the look of his face he didn’t hold back.) He was avoiding looking at Lance, who despite punching, didn't seem any more satisfied. 

Shiro walked in that minute, immediately hurrying to Keith's side once he spotted the boy trying to catch his breath. Both Hunk and Pidge stood up too, but they went next to Lance. Before anyone could get a word in, Lance was staring at Keith, eyes filled with anger.

"Don't you ever talk to me again, Mullet." 

With that, he turned around and walked angrily out of room. The tension in the room was dense and scary and _ … impossible  _ to break. Sure, they have all fought at some point, but never to the point of... well,  _ this _ .

Pidge and Hunk shared a glance, then turned to Shiro, almost expecting him to step up and say something, fix something. Keith was not looking at either of them, avoiding their eyes and hunched with guilt. Pidge couldn't find it on her heart to forgive Keith, not when they all knew how personal his family was to Lance. Each one of them had ways of coping, and talking about his family was Lance's. For Keith to use that as a weapon of his was crossing the line. (Heck, it was running across it, jumping on it, and then drawing over it).

Keith had never seen Lance angry. He never thought Lance was capable of being angry, what with him always cheering everyone up. But the fire on Lance's eyes when he looked at him was scary. Keith thought he knew what fear felt like, it was when you saw a Galra ship and you were already tired and your lion was barely responding.... He was wrong. Fear was Lance being angry at you and looking like he was going to murder you just with his bare hands. Fear was the possibility of Lance never forgiving him.

Keith felt his eyes beginning to water and his heart ache. 

* * *

 

It only took 15 minutes for Hunk and Pidge to chase after Lance. They didn't find him in his room, and it wasn't until Green used their bond to tell Pidge that Lance was with Blue.

When Pidge and Hunk arrived at the hangars, Blue was there with the particle barrier up. Lance was nowhere to be seen, but he was there... at least judging by the way Blue was acting.

"Hey Lance, how you doing buddy?" Hunk asked. No response. 

"Lance, you okay there?" This time it was Pidge, and she only received a small growl from Blue. Pidge only held her hands up, knowing how Blue got overprotective when it came to Lance.

"So you're still upset. I understand." This time Blue did some sort of nod before going back to sitting.

Hunk and Pidge sat down, humming and staring at Blue, and once realizing that they were going to get nowhere, Pidge stood up.

"Well, I'm going to leave you and Blue alone, but... if you have any requests on what to hack, preferably something of Keith's, I'm all ears." 

Blue purred and Pidge felt better once she heard Lance's laughter come out of the cockpit. Hunk exchanged a smile with her and stood up.

"I'll bring you some food later, m'kay?" 

They both left afterwards, leaving Lance with Blue.

Lance was incapable of remaining angry. He could never be silent for so long, and ignore everyone and shut himself off from the world. He couldn’t do that, it was too hard for him and a punishment on himself. That wasn’t  _ his  _ kind of angry. 

When Lance got angry, he made sure everyone knew so. His movements would carry more bitterness with it. His words would be right on the edge of being hostile. His eyes would carry this… fire, this ice that said ‘don’t test me’. 

Lance’s anger matched Allura’s, and if that wasn’t the scariest thing, no one knew what it was. 

The next day, Lance marched into the kitchen like nothing was wrong. He talked with Hunk, joked with Pidge, teased Shiro, gave his daily pick-up line to Allura, and listened to whatever Coran had to say for the day. 

He didn’t say anything to Keith. Lance didn’t even acknowledge him. 

The rest noticed this, after all, Lance’s comments towards Keith were what kept the table filled with laughter and just… it added sounds and noises. Today was rather quiet. Lance kept everything vibrant and loud. And despite Lance being here, talking to everyone but Keith, there was some silence that came with that too. 

They all noticed it, and they all wondered if Lance knew that everyone noticed. 

(Lance made it obvious. Lance was angry, and he wanted everyone to know.  _ This was his type of angry _ .)

* * *

 

Keith spent the rest of his day wondering if Lance was planning something. He kept on watching his back, looking everywhere and yet never keeping his eyes off Lance.

In fact, it made a part of him ache and burn because Lance wasn’t even paying him attention. It was like he didn’t even know his name and they’ve never been together in space before. Like they weren’t bonded in some way or another. 

Lance acted like he forgot about him. Yet, Lance also acted like he knew that Keith knew exactly why he was doing this.

( _ Did Lance feel like this when I told him I didn’t remember him? _ Keith hoped not, because it was painful.)

Keith never knew how much Lance was part of his day until Lance just wasn’t there. Lance was now hanging out with Allura, who despite her previous comments, seemed happy that the blue paladin was seeking for some company. (Rumors flew by quickly in the Castle, and Keith was sure that the mice already told Allura everything about their fight. Much to Keith’s dismay, Allura didn’t remain as neutral as she acted… she was on Lance’s side. Not that he blamed her.)

Keith also didn’t blame Pidge when everything in the training room started to malfunction and crash on him. In fact, he wished Lance would do something like that too him. It would make his anger obvious and something physical… something Keith could handle. 

Pidge later popped by his room and told him how she’s not sorry. (Pidge had a smirk on her face and she sent him this look and Keith knew it was to protect Lance. He couldn’t be mad at pidge for showing her loyalty towards her friends.) 

“You should apologize, what you said… Keith, what you said was not okay. I know you know that.” Pidge had waited a minute, Keith knew she was skipping the ‘ _ so go apologize’ _ part because he had probably heard it from everyone else. However, Pidge bought up a new fact.

“Also, I know I just made your training routine horrible, but I’m also your friend. So if you want to- I’m here, okay?” Pidge shot him an awkward smile and then walked away. Keith appreciated the sentiment. 

It did not change the fact that Lance was still ignoring him though. 

It did not change the fact that Lance pretended he didn’t exist for today, or tomorrow, or the next 2 days. 

Keith was beginning to feel like he wasn’t good enough for Lance’s attention anymore.  The thought hurt more than he had expected it would. 

* * *

 

When they had to form Voltron later on, there was a bit of relief flooding through Keith’s veins. They were bonded and he was able to feel a bit of Lance’s of emotions. It was a connection, something that was fading with every passing day. He could feel what Lance was feelings... If only the thrill of battle that the blue paladin was feeling.

Something growled at him, Keith frowned when he realized it wasn’t Red but rather

_ Blue? _

The growl came again, only this time a little less intense. 

_ I’m... how come I can communicate with you?  _

**_My paladin doesn’t want you feeling his emotions_ **

Keith raised his eyebrows, for a moment forgetting about the ongoing battle against the Galra ships that just kept on coming. He shot another one, and Red formed the sword. His body was on autopilot, subconsciously following whatever Shiro was ordering them. Keith could only focus on the feelings and thoughts that Blue was sending him, like trying to distract him from what her paladin was feeling. 

_ I’m sorry Blue. I didn’t mean to hurt him. _

In a flash, he felt Red sending him some comfort and Keith let out a tiny smile. 

**_We’ll talk later._ **

That was the last Keith heard of Blue before focusing back on the action happening before him. There were less ships, more explosions, the sounds of laser guns, and Allura yelling commands. 

Keith couldn’t quite place how exactly they won the battle. They all got off their lions, their cheers echoing in the hangars. He only remembered that at one point they were congratulating each other, Hunk hugging Lance. Later, Pidge would get on Shiro’s back and both of them would join the embrace, laughter blooming in their chests. 

**Join them**

This time it was Red. Keith turned to where his Red lion was crouched before sending him a smile. He shook his head before walking away. He heard someone in their group mention something about Earth, and something in his heart stopped because there was all this pain that was washing over him, flooding and taking a tight grip on his heart. It made him freeze on the spot and gasp. 

He looked back to the group, now letting go of each other. Lance looked a bit stiff, his eyes a little bit more blue, and-

Was that rush of sorrow his? And how was Keith the only one who seemed to feel it? 

**_That came from my paladin, yes._ **

Keith only looked around, only stopping when his eyes landed on Blue. He walked towards her. He did not know yet how this bond worked, not when Blue wasn’t his lion but he could somehow communicate with her… Keith did his best to send her all the guilt he had. 

_ I’m going to fix it, I promise. _

Keith smiled when he felt something warm and comfortable surround him, no doubt coming from Blue.

* * *

 

Lance was going to have to forgive Keith…. eventually. 

Not because Lance actually cared, no, he was enjoying this silent game he was playing. However, it was getting tiring how everyone would come and ask him to fix things with Keith, to talk it out, to do something about it. Lance didn’t do anything…. Keith should be the one getting all of these talks, because Keith was the one who said the hurtful comments and tore his heart apart. Keith was he guilty one here, the one who should be responsible for fixing this mess. Keith! not him. Keith!

Lance, as annoyed as he was, also appreciated everyone’s attempts to talk to him. Pidge only offered a video feed with a sticky note (it read ‘I’m here for you’). The video feed showed Keith struggling with the training robots and everything crashing down on him. It was, without doubt, Pidge’s hacking what made everything malfunction. It made Lance laugh. 

Shiro’s talk was a bit awkward. Shiro kept on saying how Lance could be the bigger person in this case, be mature and talk it out, solve it like adults…. (As if. Lance wasn’t going to act mature! What was Shiro even thinking?!)

Hunk offered similar advice, except that his included some pastries. It was good, and so Lance managed to overlook the stupid advice. (Lance wasn’t going to be the bigger person here. Keith hurt him! Keith should be the one to apologize first! keith was always first, so why not this time?) 

Coran just gave him a pat on his shoulder and when no one was noticing, he whispered Keith’s lock combination to Lance’s ear… Coran also said that no one was allowed to hurt him and he could certainly pull some favors if he wanted. Lance refused and said it was okay. (Note to self: don’t make Coran mad at you.)

Allura was the one who proved to be the most reasonable one out of all of them. Allura helped lance avoid Keith, even going as far as to hide him in her room. 

“You are gonna have to talk to Keith eventually,” she once said as Lance braided her hair.

“Eventually….”

“I noticed something on Voltron last time. Keith seemed… stiff. I believe that Keith managed to communicate with Blue.”  Lance stopped threading with her hair.

“What?” Lance didn’t let Allura answer before stuttering the next words, “no no no. Why would- Blue would- Keith? I don’t think so.”

Allura shrugged.

“Its an assumption.” 

“Not a good one Allura.” The princess only let out an offended gasp before changing the topic.

(Lance went along, yet he knew that Allura’s assumptions were true… He did felt a change in Blue since the other day. When he asked Blue about it, she just shrugged it off and told him to trust her. Lance did.) 

* * *

 

A week later Keith was on Red’s cockpit, talking with the lion. Red was always a great listener, and the concise words Red told him were always helpful. 

This time Red was with Blue, both lions in some sort of pile… as if they were attempting to cuddle but couldn’t because of their size. Keith found it slightly amusing. 

Blue was listening into their conversation, Keith could feel the small waves of understanding that the lion was sending him. It was a calm sensation, and he noticed how much it felt like Lance. Keith was midway through a sentence when the hangars opened and someone walked through them.

It was Lance.

His steps echoed loudly, and my the way he was clenching his jaw and frowning, Keith could only guess he was going to rant to Blue. Keith widened his eyes and stood up, only for Red to pull him back at the seat and lock the doors.

“Red! let me go, Lance is going to kill me if he finds out I’m here.”  Red only growled at him, telling him to be quiet and to have some faith. Keith didn’t, but he also didn’t want to fight Red. So he stayed, crossing his arms and praying that Lance wouldn’t notice his presence.

“Blue! How’s the most beautiful lady doing?” Lance’s voice rang throughout the place, and a smile tugged at Keith’s lips when he heard Blue purr with joy. Of course Lance would treat Blue like a queen.

Blue only moved slightly, just enough for Lance to reach and get into the cockpit, but not enough to stop the cuddling session with Red.

“I see you are hanging with Red.” There was a teasing tone in his voice, and Blue only sent waves of embarrassment. Lance laughed and then was shushed when Red let out a warning growl. Keith could only sit in silence.

**_you haven’t fixed things_ **

Keith didn't know if it was meant for Lance or for him. Lance shrugged.

“Why should I?”

**_You care about him_ **

Keith rolled his eyes, wanting to argue with Blue because he was sure that Lance didn’t care about him, not after what Keith said. Red told him to shut up and listen. Keith sent his confusion on why he was even listening into the conversation. This time Blue was the one who told him to shut it. Keith couldn’t argue with Blue. 

“I just… I would forgive him, you know? Blue, everyone keeps telling me to fix things, but I’m tired of fixing. And Keith! Keith just… he hasn’t even made an attempt to come talk to me or something! Like, can you believe that Blue!?” 

“He hasn’t even tried to talk… he just… walks away. And yes Blue, I’ve been playing the silent game but I thought- Yes Blue, I know i should communicate better… But Keith...”

Keith felt a pang of hurt in his chest, Lance thought he didn’t care. if Blue could hug, he knew she would be hugging Lance right now.

“You know… maybe he’s right.” 

Keith’s breath caught and he felt Red and Blue stiffen.  Lance was talking about what Keith had said when they fought. those stupid, cursed words. 

“Maybe no one misses me and…”

“I’m  not!” He yelled on impulse. He widened his eyes when he realized that not only the lions, but Lance heard him. 

“Keith!? What are you- Blue, I’m getting out of here.” 

Blue did not let him. Keith repeated a million thank you’s and hoped she knew how much Keith appreciated it. 

**_This is your chance_ **

“I’m sorry Lance. I’m sorry for what I said that day. I was wrong.” 

“Is that it?” 

Keith could feel how Blue and Red were laughing at this.. at him. The familiar sense of teasing came with it. 

“I‘m trying to apologize Lance!” 

_ God he’s impossible _ , Keith thought. Blue snapped at him then, telling him how great Lance was. Keith got out of the cockpit, Lance following his movements. They both met each other once they were out, Lance crossing his arms and looking expectantly at Keith.

“I’m sorry, okay Lance. I’m sure Earth misses you, your family misses you,” 

**_say it_ ** , Blue urged.

“And this week you ignored me? Yeah, I missed you too.” 

That was enough for Lance, who was now grinning and his eyes were sparkling and he was just… shining. Keith’s heart did a small flip. 

“Good, cause not teasing you has been killing me. I wrote down a thousand comments, most of them are genius, and-” Lance wrapped an arm around Keith and began to chat with him about everything and nothing. It was back to normal.  Keith let himself get dragged along, enjoying the company. He shared one look with Blue and smiled. 

As both of the boys began to walk out, Lance felt a rush of fondness in his chest. red sent him waves of love, flashbacks of how Keith has been complaining the entire time Lance was ignoring him. Keith did care...

**You know my paladin loves you, right?**

Lance smiled at Red’s comment, it wasn’t the first time red has spoken with him. Lance stole a glance to the boy by his side, who held a smile on his lips.

_ ‘Yeah, I know.’ _


End file.
